Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 255
** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * Adversaries: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * Hand assassins Other Characters: * Dr. Stuart Haydn * Various Cairo Hospital employees Locations: * ** *** * ** Cairo *** Cairo Memorial Hospital * South China Sea Vehicles: * Freedom Forces' jet | Notes = * Page 31: letters page. * A possible motive for Legion murdering Destiny would be presented in the 2001 X-Men Forever mini-series, where it was revealed that Legion had briefly mind-scanned Destiny when she arrived on the island and discovered that she knew that he was destined to go back in time and alter the past, creating the hellish "Age of Apocalypse" version of Earth. However, this is at odds with Legion's portrayal at the time, which implied that the villainous "Jack" persona murdered Destiny (and planned on murdering Forge) because he could, with the intent of blaming the Reavers for his crimes. * X-Men Forever #4 would also reveal that Legion confronted by Mystique afterwords and confessed to her what he had done and why. However he quickly discovered that Mystique (shortly after loading Destiny's corpse into a plane) had her mind briefly possessed by her future self, having become "unstuck" in time and made to relive parts of her past by the sentient ship known as "Prof". Legion requests that Mystique kill him but she refuses, knowing that killing Legion would alter the timestream. Mystique would quickly "jump" to another time period in her life. * X-Men V2 #31-32 meanwhile retcon the details of Psylockes being discovered by the Hand, with the revelation/retcon that the assassin Revanche was the one who had found Psylockes and that their first encounter resulted in their minds merging, to the point of causing Psylockes to take on some of Revanche's personality traits and Revanche taking on some of Psylocke's personality traits. * Destiny's last words to Forge would lead to Forge seeking a relationship with Mystique, though writer Howard Mackie would retcon her warning as an attempt to move Forge and Mystique together so that she would help him defeat a resurrected Adversary in X-Factor #115-121. * This issue is reprinted in many other comics and books, see references for more info.This story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * - 12th story | Trivia = *Originally priced at $1.00 US and $1.25 Canada. *'Ads in this issue included : ' front cover 'Jordan vs Bird One on One' Nintendo, 'Operation Wolf' Taito, 'Bubble Bubble' Taito, Capcom, Aklaim, (4 page ad) Mark Jewelers, 'Bionic Commando' Capcom, WCW World Championship Wrestling FCI, Taxan, American Entertainment, Subscribe!, back cover Tiger LCD Video Games, cover TSR. *Sean Cassidy, Forge, Raven Darkholme, and Irene Adler are featured on the cover of this issue Rasputin, Alexander Summers, Elizabeth Braddock, and James Howlett in the top left corner. *Deadly Hands of Kung Fu #32 and Deadly Hands of Kung Fu #33 are referenced in this issue. *Japanese and Egyptian languages are used in the script (translated). | Recommended = | Links = * The Unofficial Handbook of Marvel Comics Creators - accessed on 10/25/2009 * - See for further referencing }} References